villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Crunch Bandicoot
Crunch Bandicoot is the secondary antagonist (along with the Elementals) in Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex. He is one of Dr. Neo Cortex's former henchmen and Crash's best friend. He was voiced by , who also voices Goro in Mortal Kombat, Gantu in Lilo & Stitch, Heihachi Mishima in Soulcalibur II, in Shredder Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012), Darkseid in Superman: Shadow of Apokolips, Joker in The Batman, Chairman Drek in Ratchet & Clank, Willem Viceroy in Randy Cunningham: Ninth Grade Ninja, Ammag in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003), PandaBubba in Xiaolin Showdown, Mammoth, and Trigon, the latter two in Teen Titans Animated Series. In Crash Tag Team Racing and following games, he is voiced by Chris Williams. In Crash Team Racing: Nitro-Fueled, Crunch is voiced by Ike Amadi. History ''Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex'' Crunch was created by Cortex to kill Crash by using the Elementals. Using the Elemental's power, Crunch took on different forms to fight Crash but was eventually defeated each time. After the final battle, Crunch was free from Cortex's mind control and became good, escaping with Crash and thanking him and his allies for saving him. ''Crash Bandicoot: N. Tranced'' Crunch was captured along with Coco and Fake Crash by Dr. Nefarious Tropy and brainwashed by N. Trance to help the pair achieve world domination. Crunch was outfitted with a shield, gun and jetpack before facing off against Crash in an aerial battle. Crash managed to defeat Crunch and free him from mind control once again. Crunch would then aid Crash in foiling the villain's plans. ''Crash: Mind Over Mutant'' Crunch became one of the unfortunate victims of the NV entertainment devices. Transforming him into a monstrous version of himself under the control of Dr. Neo Cortex and Dr. Nitrus Brio. When Crash and Aku Aku confronted N. Brio at the junkyard, the doctor orders Crunch to destroy them. But the heroes take control of Crunch and make him attack N. Brio instead. After N. Brio's defeat, Crash managed to pull off the NV device from Crunch's head which reverted him back to normal and restored his free will again. Other Games ''Crash Team Racing: Nitro-Fueled'' Evil Crunch reappears as a skin for Crunch and is based off his design from Crash: Mind Over Mutant. The skin can be unlocked during the Spyro N. Friends Grand Prix by earning Nitro Points. Gallery Crunch Bandicoot.png Crash Twinsanity Crunch Bandicoot.png Crunch Bandicoot The Wrath of Cortex.png|Crunch in Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex and Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced. crunch-bandicoot-crash-nitro-kart-purple.jpg|Crunch in Crash Nitro Kart. Crunch Bandicoot Crash Twinsanity.png|Crunch in Crash Twinsanity. Crash Tag Team Racing Crunch Bandicoot.png|Crunch in Crash Tag Team Racing. Crash of the Titans Crunch Bandicoot.png|Crunch in Crash of the Titans. Crunch Bandicoot.png|Crunch in Crash Mind Over Mutant. Crunch Bandicoot Crash Bandicoot The Wrath of Cortex.png Wrath of Cortex Crunch Bandicoot.png CNK Crunch.png Crunch Bandicoot Wrath of Cortex.png Crunch_Bandicoot.jpg HynoCrunch.png|A hypnotized Crunch Bandicoot from Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced. NTEvilCrunch.png Nitro-FueledCrunch.png Trivia *The original developers and creators of the Crash games from Naughty Dog had stated that Crunch did not fit the universe and style of the game for some reason. *It is unknown why Crunch has a mechanical arm, but it seems the arm can modified to fire projectiles, as seen in Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced and Crash: Mind Over Mutant. *In concept art for Crash Twinsanity, there appears to be a little island with Crunch and Fake Crash being surrounded by sharks. Navigation Category:Brutes Category:Giant Category:Mutated Category:Dimwits Category:Crash Bandicoot Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Redeemed Category:Minion Category:Amoral Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Comedy Villains Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Arrogant Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Parody/Homage Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Evil Creation Category:Sentient Weapons Category:Thugs Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Military Category:Barbarian Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Honorable Category:Male Category:Homicidal Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Affably Evil